Key of the Gems
by Rei Minamino
Summary: Stealing semiprecious items and dealing with Krad were enough trouble for Daisuke Niwa and his ego, Dark Mousy. Now a new threat lurks in town and to their surprise, they seen to have some extra help from an unlikely someone.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or D.N. Angel

Alright! Another story! The thought came into my head when I was watching D.N. Angel on "On Demand". nn One reason why I like D.N. Angel is because they have twins on the show and I have a twin.

When I think of new stories, I am just going to post a short prologue for them. It may stay or it may go. I'm going to do at least five more chapters for each of my current stories before thinking about writing another chapter for this.

Like I said on my profile, you can send me requests for stories for me to write. Just leave the idea as a review for one of my stories, because I will not display my email. Someone was able to get into my account and you need an email and a password to login.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amethyst wings soared through the darkness. They hovered over the little town below, almost every light turned off. They ascended higher, watching the glimmer of the moon in the lake. They landed in a tree and perched itself against the trunk; watching a particular someone. That someone was kneeling down, feeding birds bread crumbs. The figure could be seen as a female with brunette hair. She looked upward, her chocolate eyes shimmering in the moon's light. The winged figure tilted its head and stared at the night's beauty. The moment soon ended when she screamed, feeling a bird land on her head. She shooed it away and shivered for a moment. She dumped the rest of the crumbs on the ground and hurried home; so did the dark wings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Earth to Daisuke!" Riku yelled at the sleeping form on the school's desk. Her twin sister, Risa, stood next to her, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Huh?" the red-head muttered and sat up, realizing where he was and who was standing next to him. "Oh! Mrs. Harada! I didn't hear you, sorry..."

"Wassup with you? You have been dozing off the whole time during class?" Riku asked and crossed her arms. It was not like Daisuke to fall asleep during class.

"It's nothing, I was up last night," Daisuke replied and laughed nervously. 'All thanks to Dark. If he didn't have to go 'see' Risa and explore the town last night, I wouldn't have been curious and stayed up the whole night...'

"Why did you stay up last night?" Risa asked innocently and curious. She saw a blush appear on Daisuke's face and he instantly lowered his head.

"I was reading a book and couldn't put it down." Daisuke lied and his blush turned redder.

"About what?" the twins asked.

'_They sure do ask a lot of questions_,' Dark stated in Daisuke's mind.

'If you didn't go out last night I would have been sleep at home and not at school!' Daisuke answered roughly.

'Not my fault your curiosity got the best of you.'

"Daisuke," Risa said for the fifth time. From her view, he looked like he was having an argument with himself. She turned to Riku who had an annoyed expression planted on her face. Her twin was about to yell something in Daisuke's face before the teacher walked in with two girls.

"Everyone settle down," the teacher stated and placed her hands on the girls' shoulder. "We have two new students and I like for you to listen to their introduction."

"Hello, my name is Nara Hino and I just moved here from Tokyo, Japan," the female with long, flowing black hair and coffee eyes stated.

"Hi! My name is Miyoko Aino and I moved from Tokyo, Japan as well!" the cheerful female stated, her blonde hair was the same length as her friend and her gold eyes twinkled with excitement.


	2. Identities

"Absolutely gorgeous," Saehara stated and ran up to the two girls in front. He removed flowers from a vase and spilt them in two, handing them to Nara and Miyoko. Nara brushed passed him and sat into a seat next to Risa.

"Wow! Thank you!" Miyoko stated and took the flowers from the kneeling boy. "You are so sweet, not to mention cute!"

"Really!" Saehara exclaimed and stood to his feet. Maybe she was finally the girl for him!

"Sit down Saehara," the teacher stated and pointed to his seat. He quickly sat down happily and Miyoko followed behind him with a smile, taking a sit next to Daisuke.

"Hi! What is your name since you know mines cutie?" Miyoko asked Daisuke and winked at him. Daisuke fidgeted and laughed nervously, hoping she wasn't like Mio Hio.

"My name is Daisuke Niwa."

She nodded and turned to listen what the teacher had to say. Daisuke breathed a sigh of relief and turned to see Riku glaring at Miyoko. He stared at her curiously and turned to Miyoko, was grimacing at Nara and shaking her head. The red-headed turned and saw Nara rubbing her eyes.

'_Those two are strange.'_

'Stop jumping to conclusions Dark. You say that about everyone.'

'_No, I don't…' _

"Mr. Niwa!" the teacher shouted. Daisuke slightly jumped at the yelling and stared at his teacher. "Are you paying attention?"

"Yes ma'm," Daisuke softly replied and begun scribbling down what was on the board.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daisuke sighed heavily as the bell rung for school to end. He had to hurry home before 5:00 so Dark could steal another item. He sighed again and noticed the two new students standing near the trees. The one named Nara was still rubbing her eyes, but lightly. Daisuke walked towards them to find out what was wrong, but something told him to hide behind a tree and so he did.

"Stop rubbing it or you is going to get a pink eye!" Miyoko stated and slapped her friend's hand away from her face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like contacts," Nara stated plainly and blinked her eyes to soften the pain.

"Just bare a little bit longer, Rei. You can take them out when we get home or someone may just recognize us. The word does get out fast, but isn't it nice to pretend to be someone else?" Miyoko asked and she was replied with a frown from her friend and comrade. She pulled out her communicator and turned her back to the school.

"What was with all the flirting Mina- I mean Miyoko?" Nara finally asked as the pain in her eyes dull.

"I'm the Goddess of Love! Besides, didn't you notice a strange aura around that Daisuke? I sensed it the minute we stepped foot in the classroom. I needed to know his name so I could ask the others to look it up Niwa."

"Well, lets do that when we get home, someone may pop out of no where," Nara stated and grabbed the device from her friend. She grabbed Miyoko's wrist and pulled her away from the school."

"Contacts? Rei?" Daisuke asked to himself. 'Why do they need contacts? And is Rei and Minako nicknames? They are suspicious of us Dark, this may be trouble…'

'_I told you they were weird.' _

'I'm serious Dark!'

_'If you are that worried, go and ask your parents about the situation and about those girls. Apparently, Miyoko and Nara aren't their real names.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Super short? Yes, but I wanted to give you guys an idea!


	3. Stopping a Thief

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel or Sailor Moon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daisuke Niwa sighed heavily as he walked down the streets to the markets. He could hear the whispers from the females that Dark was going to strike again at midnight. This time he was going to steal an ancient stone. Sighing again, he entered the markets and purchased the items his mother ordered him to buy.

"Hello Daisuke!" an old woman greeted him with a warm smile. "Out doing the shopping again? Do you need more strawberries?"

"Of course," Daisuke replied with the same smile. As the woman went to get the items, he could not help by think how nice everyone was here. Everyone treated each other like family, no matter who they were. As he greeted the people around him, he fell his eyes on a female at the next stand. It was Hino Nara from school.

"She is a beauty, no?" the old woman stated as she handed Daisuke the money. He blushed lightly and continued to her examine an apple. Her hair did shine brilliant purple highlights and her eyes twinkled with mysterious. She looked of an mature woman, like she was much older then 14. Daisuke handed the lady the money and bowed before walking to Nara. His parents did not know anything about a Rei or Minako, but told him to watch them closely. Not to mention he saw her yesterday at the place where he was stealing the painting. "Hello Miss Hino."

She slightly jumped and turned to face him a serious expression upon her face. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I just came over to see if you needed any help with anything. You are new here and all and this place is slightly different from Tokyo, so I been told."

Nara's face lighten a bit and turned her attention back to the fruit she held in her hand. "Thanks for asking, but I can handle myself just fine."

"Did you here? Dark was going to steal from the museum at midnight!" a female confirmed as she walked pass the two with her friend.

"I know, I am going to stay up late and watch it on the news!" her friend squirmed and they both giggled.

Daisuke groaned slightly at all the praise Dark always received. A low growl came from his left and he turned to find Nara with an upset face.

"Why do the people here giggle and squirm at a thief! He stole yesterday and no one acts like it is a big deal!" Nara confronted and squeezed the apple within her hands. Daisuke laughed nervously at her display and backed away.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Hino, but I have to go now, bye!" Daisuke shouted and ran towards his house. Man did she have a lot to learn about Dark. As he approached his house, someone jumped onto his back and sent him into the ground.

"Daisuke, you're home!" Towa exclaimed and hugged him tightly from behind. "You must get ready for tonight and I will help you!" She picked Daisuke from the ground and dragged him into the house happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dark should be here any second now," Inspector Saehara muttered as he scanned the sky for the legendary phantom thief. Police cars and lights surrounded the museum as they waited for Dark. "Any sign yet? We are not going to let him slip away again!"

"No sign yet sir," a police officer replied as he lowered his gun to his side. "It is 11:59 sir."

The inspector nodded his head and turned back his attention to the sky. Dark always came on time, even if you couldn't see him. He was never late. Not to mention that other white-winged person could show up. "Give me the status of the situation inside!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Sailor Mars sat on one of the boards near the ceiling. This Dark person could be the key of their mission. She turned to her partner next to her. Sailor Venus waited anxiously for the suspect to arrive. They both were ready for some butt-kicking.

"He's here! Dark is here!" an officer shouted as they positioned themselves and their guns. The two sailor scouts smiled in excitement. A police officer yelled into a walkie-talkie as the others begun to fall down unconscious. The females stared in confusion as one officer walked in, speaking into the walkie-talkie. After finishing his connection, he threw the device across the room and with a snap of his fingers, Dark took form.

"Way to easy, they should know better then this. Oh well, I just can't be beaten," Dark said confidently and walked towards his prize.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars commanded and leaped from the boards, landing in front of the stone. "You have no right to be stealing this ancient artifact! You shouldn't be stealing at all! But we will stop you in the name of..."

"Venus!"

"Mars!"

Dark blinked a couple of times to try to figure out what was going on. His lip twitched a bit then chuckled lightly. Soon, his chuckle became into a loud laugh. Sailor Mars flamed with anger at his behavior, but Sailor Venus stared in awe. Man he was cute!

"Why are two beautiful, young ladies like yourselves dressing up in mini-skirts and shouting cute phrases huh?" Dark asked as he clamed his laughter. Why did the police allow them in the first place? Man! They were desperate then he thought!

"We came here on our own!" Venus retorted and pointed an accusing finger at the thief. He gave a seductive smirk which caused her to go in a fit of giggles. Sailor Mars shook her head in disappointment at her partner behavior, but immediately stopped as a purple blur flew at them from the left. Quickly grabbing her friend, who was still giggling, she jumped out of the way. Upon landing, they noticed Dark grabbing the stone and the purple blur connected to his back and became his wings.

"No way," Mars mumbled as he flew into the air and waved at them.

"It's was fun ladies, but I have a mission to complete!" With that said, he busted through the window and flew into the night's sky. Mars stood up and placed her hands over her gem in the middle of her bow on her chest. Venus eyes grew in horror as her friend glowed red and closed her eyes.

"Rei, no! You can't push your power like this. We are just getting use to them!"

"I am not going to let some thief risk the destruction of our princess' future!" she answered and held her arms out to the side as her red aura gathered at her back. When she opened her eyes, red wings spurted from her back. Venus jumped to her feet and ran towards the exit as her friend followed after Dark.

xxxxxxxxxx

Inspector Saehara paced back and forward as his force ran into the building. No word was heard from what was going on inside and he worried. That Dark was a fast one and no one knew when he stroke.

"Sir, look up!"

As the inspector looked up, Dark flew from one of the windows and displayed an amused smirk. Within his arms was the item he promised to steal. Damn! He did it again!

He was snapped out of his thoughts as someone shouted something about someone behind him. Believing it was that white-winged male, he ordered them to focus their attention on them. The lights all fell on the two in the sky and so did the news cameras.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harada Riku brushed her hair as she strolled down the halls of her home. She knew her twin sister, Risa, was watching Dark on the news again, but she had to check on her. Upon entering the room, Risa held her pillow closely to her chest as she stared at the screen in awe. Riku only rolled her eyes; knowing it had to be how Dark made a clean give away. She turned to she if the reporter was nagging on her Dark did it again, to her surprise, Dark was fighting with a female in red. This was something to be surprised of. Riku sat on the edge of her sister's bed, finding Risa in a worry state.

"I wonder...who she is," Risa whispered and buried her head in her pillow. Riku sighed heavily, finding her behavior pointless.

"Come on Risa! The girl is fighting Dark! Why would there be something between the two if they are fighting?" Risa complained and rolled her eyes, but soon halted. Wait, why was she encouraging her twin to not worry about Dark. She hoped that female was Dark's girlfriend, heck, even his wife!


End file.
